


沉入

by cccl



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl





	沉入

摆在面前的葡萄酒杯被人碰倒，舞女宽大的袖子拂过桌面，象牙的酒杯“哐当”旋转了一圈，泼洒出的液体将金智秀洁白的绸缎袍子沾上了紫红的色块。  
贵族没有同其他胳膊抡圆了就能占据半张小桌的人一样，她的嘴唇轻启，丰盈的爱心形状唇瓣制造出的话语也是轻轻柔柔的糯米糍，“这样的袖子用来跳舞真是漂亮”。下人已经急冲冲地更换了酒盏，整个桌面也焕然一新，包括渗了葡萄酒的烤鸡。她向来温柔多情，哪怕对着侍女也未曾发过脾气，本想抓住空当将舞女拖下去的地位贵族也只能作罢。

舞女连声道谢都吝于出口，轻慢又高傲的姿态激起了周围人的不满，但更多的大抵是觊觎面纱下面那张冷傲的脸。苞娜，他们唯一可知的信息便是由俘虏里面赦免、作为舞女投放到宫廷中。舞女的袖子像灵活的蛇，鼓动着缠绕着被赋予了生命，怎么想都无法和莽撞到弄翻酒盏的人联系起来。  
于是皇室和贵族偷偷打量起了金智秀，好奇对方会不会后知后觉地追加惩罚。  
那个人难得多饮了些酒，本来晶莹剔透到几近透明的面色染上了桃红，她的鼻梁高挺得不似女性，现下同面色樱色的雪山一样。注意到周围的目光，金智秀眯起眼睛，漾开无辜又纯良的笑容，连露出来的牙齿都标准得乖巧。

皇室取得大胜的缘故，平日里还有所约束的贵族们都喝了个烂醉，趁着还没出丑态就歪七斜八地被人扶走了，余下的便躺倒在地面上。也有几个蓄意留到最后又半醉半醒的，趁此机会抓着舞女的手纠缠不清。  
金智秀仍旧端坐得整整齐齐，沾染了酒精的白袍也早就扔到一边，象牙白的酒盏在手里晃悠，她随手又从旁边桌子取了个大的酒杯便塞到对方手里，声称要和他喝酒。下位的权势眼睛瞪得溜圆，但又不敢明说，金智秀每次只象征性地抿了一两口，微醺的眼皮半阖，似乎是在为她的失态解释，对方只得硬着头皮将自己灌醉，最后躺倒在小桌围拢的殿堂中央。

舞女皱了皱眉头，干巴巴的谢谢还没说出口，金智秀就打断了她。  
“别急着道谢，反正是要偿还的。”  
她的声线被勺去了糖分，余下的都是和夜色一致的冷冽，但这个贵族又眨了眨眼睛，说，“我已经请示国王把你赏赐到我那边了”。  
纤细的手指缠上桌子上的葡萄，饱满的汁水将嘴唇变得水润，金智秀的舌尖卷下洗净的葡萄，不紧不慢地将咬破的汁水咽下，终于听到对方的答复。

“其实你和其他人没有什么区别，不是么？”  
“你是战利品”，她勾起嘴角，眼妆描画出了冷淡疏离，仿佛和刚刚殿堂上笑容和善的不是同一个人，“属于谁都是没有区别的”。

大大小小的酒盏在桌子上摆放了好几个，葡萄、樱桃和切开的石榴散落在果盘和桌上，散发出比宴会场所还要香甜的气息。金智秀遣散了侍女，赤脚踩在后院的石子路，边用浸着凉意的声音招呼苞娜前来温泉边上。  
舞女纤细的腰肢鱼一样地浸入了水里，她坦然地展露自己的美丽，没有扭捏造作，黑色的发梢沉进了水里。所以当金智秀伸手去捞对方的腰部时，觉得触感也跟光滑的游鱼似的，被捏在手心只需要一个手掌就能握住她的后腰。

“苞娜”，她被迫贴到身后的石壁而止不住因为坚硬寒冷而颤抖，又听闻到了贵族的声音里夹杂着些洋洋得意，“我知道你的本名叫金知妍，因为国王把这个也赏赐给我了”。

舞女不语，觉得对方喋喋不休的张合着心形唇瓣和宫廷上大相径庭，她调转目光，瞥见对方肩膀上有一道狭长的伤疤，水汽迷蒙的实在看不清，但和白皙光滑的皮肤未免过于格格不入了。简直到了令人移不开视线的地步。  
直至被温热的触感碰到了腰部，她才从怔愣的状态中反应过来，又觉得头晕目眩得太过于不真切。

“这里燃了迷香？”  
“只是做点辅助作用。”

金智秀的头发半湿，含着块白色药丸晃了两下才吞入口腔，眼眸也水盈盈的，乖巧、漂亮又无辜。  
她凑过去揉了揉对方的耳朵，将发丝拢到耳后，光是简单的接触就让冷冰冰的舞女几乎融合成一滩炙热的水。温泉同带着薄茧的手掌一起抚过腰肢，迷香的催情作用让金知妍不自觉地贴近对方，甚至于抬起大腿来回磨蹭。她全然忘记了某些重要的事情，比如说紧握着的掌心松开，不知何时起就藏着的匕首落入水中，由于缓冲作用和岩石只发出了闷声。  
再想要将其捞上来显然是不现实的，何况她只有感官是无限放大的，而手脚绵软得被塞入了棉花似的。

“嗯，果然不老实呢。”  
竟然有人会对这种事语气轻松地评头论足就算了，怎么听里面还含着笑意，可金知妍连瞪着对方的力气都没有了。看起来细皮嫩肉的贵族只有掌心略微粗糙，指腹刮过她的皮肤都能带来颤抖。她保持着微微仰着脖颈的姿势，下颚和发丝几乎都陷进了水里，只能靠攀附着金智秀才能不被温泉吞没。  
而触感粗糙的指腹是什么时候探进了她的嘴巴，企图闭合时咬在了指节，小尖牙挑破了皮肤，甜腻的气味冲进了鼻腔。金智秀连眼睛都没眨，只是动手捏着她的下颚，将牙关撑开了些，便用手指按压着舌尖。对抗的意图马上被瓦解，更多的迷香进入舞女体内，她甚至能从并不温柔的对待中可耻体会到了快感，温泉浸泡得人酥酥麻麻。金知妍本就格外敏感腰部被不断揉捏着，臀部磨着身后的岩石，又止不住用舌尖卷着对方的手指来回舔弄，来不及吞咽的液体尽数沿着下颚滴进了水中。

“知妍还记得初次见面的时候么？”  
她这样子说，温热湿润的呼吸尽数冲散到金知妍的耳际，是太过于亲昵的称呼。如同躺在海边刚刚获救的溺水者，她的感官既敏感又模糊，而手脚则是绵软地难以动弹。攀附和蹭弄的动作不需要神经和肌肉的反射，是最最本能的，连她自己都没有意识到。  
我们之前见面过吗？  
金知妍模模糊糊地想着，她的眼尾是粉红色的，沾染着的不知道是眼泪还是水滴，在水汽朦胧的温泉里仍旧焕发出惊心动魄的美丽来。或者说变得更漂亮了，她天生冷傲又白皙的皮肤也含了微红，留下了痕迹就迟迟消散不去，如同沉在水下盛开的彼岸花。

在大腿根部磨蹭了几下之后，哪怕不那么温柔地进入也变得简单起来，温泉和迷香起到了良好的润滑作用。虽然被手指被轻易地接纳，但舞女敏感的身体使得她的反应过于激烈。她的脚趾蜷缩，光裸的背部蹭弄着岩石，磨得臀部发红，又觉得不满足似的贴着对方的身体摩擦。完全进入甬道后，稍微拔出来些空缺的位置就被液体填满，也不晓得是温泉还是她自身的，被操弄时模糊又暧昧的水声在这个空间里持续不断。  
她完全贴合着金智秀的动作，稍微离开点距离便自己贴上来，喉咙里的呻吟听不出内容也毫无意义，反倒显得更加糜乱。

金智秀和那些胳膊粗壮的皇室或者贵族不同，看起来斯斯文文的，又是女性。但金知妍模糊的意识捕捉到对方轻易就将她从温泉里面抱出来，单手搂抱的动作是因着另外一只手的手指并没有拔出。到内室不过是几步路的距离，就算对方走得平稳，舞女还是能感受到异物残留着的感受，嘴里不断发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。  
“嗯？我给忘了”，虽然金智秀咬唇笑得纯良，但里面不乏幸灾乐祸的意味。

舞女得以平躺到床面，离开了迷香的范畴之外仍旧使不上力气。她看着金智秀端着一杯酒，右手拿着果盘摆放到床面，摇摇晃晃了两下好歹立住了。对方大约是完全潜入了水里，发丝全然湿漉漉的，显得眼眸更加黑亮，不知从哪披来的外袍也马上被濡湿。  
金属落入床铺发出了沉闷的声音。金知妍还来不及反应，黏稠的葡萄酒已经沿着她的脖颈流下，有些因为侧身而落到了床上。金智秀便有些不开心的样子，但郁闷的神色更像讨要糖果的小孩，她压着对方的肩膀，让液体沿着身体漫到了小腹，才垂下头去吮吸，故意发出了“啧啧”水声。

金知妍的手掌通过对方湿漉漉的头发，但因使不上力而没有显出推拒的样子，咬住下唇喘息着。她的耳垂和腰部是敏感点，不晓得为什么第一次就被摸清了。金智秀的舌尖绕着她的腹部打转，一边还要伸手去捏耳垂，把薄薄的皮肤摩成红紫色才罢休。  
她的手指环着金智秀的后颈，没有修剪得整齐的指甲划过对方的后背，到后来不知什么时候滑到了肩膀，再往下掐时才听见对方发出了低低的“嘶”的声音。

那块疤痕变得清晰起来。  
几年前的暗杀行动、藏身在某个贵族家里、国王的忽然造访，她将这些片段串连起来，形成不清晰的画面。最后以贵族替她的目标挡了一刀和她趁乱逃走而告终。那是此前她唯一踏入现在皇室的领土的时候。  
但、金知妍终归记得贵族是男性才是。

“当时刺得太深了，现在还会痛呢。”  
与软软糯糯撒娇的语气不同，冰冷冷的刀刃贴着她的身体，金智秀的眼神里溢出的把玩的意味，也似是认定对方没有力气抬起身子。但当舞女灵动的腰肢真的刮蹭到锋利刀刃时，贵族眼疾手快地把小刀抛到了一边。  
“你......”她就算是恼怒起来也丝毫没有强硬的样子，而那种神色旋即又被掩盖过去。

石榴的汁水沿着紧握的拳头滴落到身体上，被涂抹得均匀，纤细的腰肢在揉捏中几乎有折断的错觉。金知妍乖乖地舔弄着对方手掌残留的汁水，但总归是狡黠而不安分的生物，也无从知晓下一次蓄谋好的计划是什么。  
“没关系，我会慢慢驯服我的猎物”，她听见对方这么说。  
而过去年轻的贵族也是如此，想来虽然宽大的外袍遮住了身形，声音也比寻常女性要低哑，但露出的把玩又胜券在握的笑容如出一辙。  
“虽然我不知道你有什么秘密，但是没关系”，金知妍自以为轻慢又嚣张的贵族说道，她微微侧着脑袋，以手掌为支点支撑着它。

也许那个时候起就已经成为了她要追逐的猎物。


End file.
